jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ba Nee
Ba Nee (full name Ba Nee O'Carolan) was one of Jerrica Benton's foster girls from the Starlight House for Foster Girls. Personality Ba Nee is a sweet-mannered girl who loves to draw and read all kinds of books. She is smart, kind, and cares about the people around her. She has a positive attitude, and is optimistic about finding her long-lost father. Ba Nee's wish is fulfilled when she and her father are reunited in the series' last episode, A Father Should Be.... Biography Ba Nee was born in An Lộc, which is a small town on the south of Vietnam. She was brought from Vietnam to the United States by her mother, Keo Chin, who passed away before reaching the States. The only thing that Ba Nee's mother told her about her biological father is that he was an American with red hair. It was seen in one of her flashback's in the episode The Jem Jam (Part 1). In the "Starbright" episodes, Ba Nee has trouble with her eyesight and Jerrica takes her to an eye doctor. The eye doctor tells Jerrica that Ba Nee has a degenerative eye condition, possibly inherited by her parents. He tells Jerrica that if Ba Nee doesn't have eye surgery, she'll become blind within a matter of months or weeks, and the eye operation costs $250,000. Due to the success of the Jem and The Holograms' movie, "Starbright", Ba Nee is able to have the surgery and regains her eyesight, and she also gets to see the movie in the episode Jem and the Holograms Rising Star, Part 3. In the "Jem Jam" episodes, Ba Nee believes one of the performers, Randy James, is her real father just because he has red hair, but it turns out he isn't. In Roxy Rumbles, Ba Nee gives Roxy a book to learn how to read when it's discovered that she's illiterate. In the series' finale, A Father Should Be..., it's discovered that Ba Nee's biological father is Martin O'Carolan, who was a soldier in Vietnam in 1976 and is alive. He and Keo Chin married in Vietnam in the middle of the war and after they married, Martin arranged for her to be taken to a safe place after Keo Chin's village was seized by Vietnamese soldiers. It was the last time they ever saw each other. Martin suffered from amnesia and was brought to the Veterans' Administration Hospital to recover. At the end of the episode, Ba Nee leaves Starlight House to go live with Martin and is given a big going-away party. Songs sung by Ba Nee *A Father Should Be Trivia *Ba Nee was one of the three Starlight Girls adapted into a doll. *Gay pop singer Ari Gold provided the singing voice for Ba Nee's song "A Father Should Be". *Ba Nee had a rare, degenerative and recessive eye condition that almost caused her to go blind. *Ba Nee has had two bad experiences in a zoo. First in the Jem Jam, she falls down into a bear cage while she was running away from Jerrica, Randy and the Starlight Girls in tears. The second time when Andy Martin takes her to an abandoned zoo and she tries to escape. *Ba Nee is the only character in the series to get a concluded storyline. *Ba Nee is half-Vietnamese and half-Irish. *Ba Nee sang "A Father Should Be" twice in the series, in The Jem Jam (Part 1) and A Father Should Be.... *Ba Nee is the most featured out of all of the Starlight Girls in the series. *Ban Nee is among the youngest out of all of the Starlight Girls, at 8 in the beginning of the series and 9 at the last episode. Gallery Famil Is.jpg A Father Should Be.png Image.jpg Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Siblings Category:Starlight Girls